Missing
by Camila Rousseau
Summary: [Songfic]Hermione se cansa da vida que leva e decide ir embora... [mais ou menos HGxDMeu sou péssima em sumários]


**Nome**: Missing

**Musica: **Missing- Evanescence

**Sinopse**:Hermione se cansa da vida que leva e decide ir embora...

**Disclaimer**: Hermione, Harry e Draco, assim como todo o universo Harry Potter tem dona, que infelizmente não sou eu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

**_(Por favor, por favor me perdoe,)_**

_**But I won't be home again.**_

**_(Mas eu não estarei em casa novamente.)_**

Hermione aprontava suas malas com calma. Dessa vez não tinha pressa, nem duvida. Sabia que o loiro só chegaria em casa em 4 horas, e sabia também que não estaria mais lá. "Dessa vez não haverá volta."

Ainda caiam algumas lágrimas, mas agora não eram mais de tristeza, mas sim de ódio. Ódio de ter aceitado essa situação por tanto tempo. Mas agora isso não aconteceria mais.

Ainda amava ele. E sabia disso. Mas isso não adiantava nada, ele não a amava. Nunca havia a amado. Doeria ir embora, deixar a casa, as lembranças,... e Draco. Mas não desistiria agora, estava longe demais para voltar. Havia prometido a si mesma que nunca mais passaria por aquilo de novo, e não estava mentindo.

_**Maybe someday you'll have woke up,**_

**_(Talvez algum dia você terá acordado,)_**

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_

**_(E, conscientemente aos poucos, você dirá para ninguém:)_**

_**"Isn't something missing?"**_

**_("Não está faltando alguma coisa?")_**

Essa não havia sido uma briga como as outras. O motivo foi o mesmo de tantas outras discussões, mas dessa vez havia sido pior. Draco havia pegado um ponto muito fraco dela; Harry Potter.

Mas essa havia sido apenas a gota d'água, afinal dês de que se casaram Draco a traía com qualquer mulher que passava em sua frente (e não eram poucas).

No começo ela tentou não ver. Quando o pegou na cama acompanhado da primeira vez, ameaçou ir embora e ele pedira perdão. Pediu que ela ficasse, disse que sem ela ele não era nada. Ele jurara que nunca mais aconteceria.

Mas após pouco tempo ela percebeu que aquela fora apenas uma de muitas.

Tentou mudá-lo. Tentou não dar chance para que ele a traísse, mas não adiantou. Isso só fez com que ele se sentisse sufocado e que brigassem novamente.

No começo, quando ela ameaçava deixá-lo, ele acreditava, se desculpava. Mas com o tempo ambos viram que ela não iria e ele passou a desrespeitá-la quando estavam sozinhos e logo também quando estavam com algum amigo do casal.

Como não conseguia ficar longe de draco, não ia embora. E por ele desrespeitá-la constantemente com o tempo ela foi perdendo o amor próprio e virando uma esposa cada vez mais submissa.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**_

**_(Você não vai chorar pela minha ausência, eu sei -)_**

_**You forgot me long ago.**_

**_(Você se esqueceu de mim faz tempo)_**

_**Am I that unimportant...?**_

_**(Eu não sou importante...?)**_

_**Am I so insignificant...?**_

**_(Eu sou tão insignificante...?)_**

Agora, após 7 anos de casados, ela vira o quanto se iludira. Dês do começo todos haviam a avisado que eles eram muito diferentes, que ele era um passaro que nunca ficaria preso numa gaiola, mesmo que ele quisesse.

Até harry falara isso para ela, mas cega de amor, não ouviu ninguém. Mas também, ela estava encantada com Draco, por ele ter a salvado de voldemort e ter delatado seu paradeiro para a ordem, no ultimo ano da guerra. Assim Harry pode ir cumprir a profecia e finalmente trazer a paz ao mundo mágico.

Lembrava como ela e Draco haviam feito planos, ainda na guerra, de seu casamento. Como eram felizes mesmo no meio de uma guerra. Como eram cheios de esperança.

_**Isn't something missing?**_

**_(Não está faltanto alguma coisa?)_**

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**_(Tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?)_**

Agora via como também havia sido cega. Quando, na festa de noivado harry não apareceu. Ou quando quanto mais o casamento se aproximava ele ficava mais introspectivo, pálido e magro. Como não percebera que harry tinha sentimentos mais fortes que a amizade dentro de si? Como não notara que ao se casar com Draco estava matando harry por dentro?

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,**_

_**(Mesmo que eu seja sacrificada,)**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

**_(Você não vai tentar por mim, não agora.)_**

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

**_(Mesmo que eu morresse pra saber que você me ama,)_**

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**(Eu estou tão sozinha.)**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**_(Tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?)_**

Agora arrumando a mala todas as lembranças voltaram com mais força do que a muito tempo.

Lembrava como se fosse ontem:

"Eu estava em meu quarto vendo uma ultima vez como estava no lindo vestido branco, vendo se não faltava nada. Minha mãe já havia saído para avisar que eu estava pronta.

Eu estava muito nervosa, afinal era o dia mais feliz da minha vida, meu sonho. Estava feliz por Harry ter aceitado (depois de muito protesto) nos apadrinhar, junto com gina.

Já ia sair do quarto quando Harry entrou. Como nos últimos meses, ele estava com o rosto sombrio. Grandes olheiras que denunciavam que não havia dormido nada na noite anterior e o rosto mortalmente pálido.

- eu preciso falar com você - disse ele sério.

- eu sei harry, e tenho tentado ter essa conversa com você a muito tempo, mas acho que agora não é a melhor hora.- eu disse, me sentindo mal em ser tão grossa com ele.

- não dá mione, é uma coisa urgente. O seu noivinho pode esperar um pouco.- ele disse com raiva na voz.

-Harry, já pedi para que você não fale assim de Draco. Eu sei que você não gosta dele, e que por fora ele parece arrogante, mas ele é ótima pessoa.

- mione, não me interessa o que ele é. Só sei que ele não é a pessoa certa para você.- eu já havia discutido com ele sobre isso varias vezes durante o noivado, porem ele nunca dava uma resposta convincente, o que deixava obvio que ele sabia de algum fato que eu desconhecia. E ele não me contar também me deixava furiosa.

- pois fale por que harry! – eu já gritava - por que você não quer que eu me case com Draco? O que ele te fez? Por que não posso ser feliz com o homem que eu escolhi para mim?

- porque... porque...- eu sabia que ele estava travando uma batalha interna para saber se em contava ou não.- PORQUE EU TE AMO! E EU O ODEIO TANTO PORQUE ELE TE ROUBOU DE MIM! PORQUE QUANDO EU DESCOBRI O QUE EU SINTIA ELE VEIO E TE CONQUISTOU, SEM NEM DAR CHANCE DE EU TENTAR!

Eu estava muito surpresa, não imaginava que era isso que o fazia não querer me casar com Draco. Admito que um lado ficou feliz por que eu havia sido apaixonada por ele durante muitos anos, até conhecer de verdade Draco.

Porem por outro estava me sentindo péssima. Sabia como era ruim ver a pessoa amada gostar de outro. Como era ruim não ser correspondido.

Mas mesmo assim não poderia enganá-lo. Amava draco, e infelizmente nunca amaria harry assim.

-ahh harry,... eu...- as palavras morriam na garganta, e por não conseguir dizer verbalmente, meus olhos passaram tudo o que eu sentia, minha tristeza por ver harry sofrer, meu desespero em querer ajudá-lo a melhorar, mesmo sem saber como.

Ele me abraçou, e senti por aqueles momentos toda sua dor, vi a penumbra que ele se encontrava. Mas do mesmo jeito me sentia impotente e incapaz de ajudá-lo."

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**_

**_(E se eu sangrar, eu vou sangrar,)_**

_**Knowing you don't care.**_

**_(Sabendo que você não se importa.)_**

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

**_(E se eu dormir só para sonhar com você)_**

_**And wake without you there,**_

**_(E acordar sem você lá,)_**

Agora seu peito se apertava novamente com a lembrança de quando voltara de lua-de-mel.

Quando ela e Draco voltaram da polinésia francesa, receberam a noticia de que após o casamento dos dois, harry se matara. Também lembrava como chorara sem parar durante dias, causando uma das primeiras, e mais dolorosas brigas do casal.

oOoOoOoOo

Já no batente da porta aberta de casa com as malas na mão, hermione balança a cabeça, não é hora de chorar o passado, mas sim olhar para o futuro, afinal uma nova etapa começaria agora. Ela iria finalmente trabalhar em hogwarts, coisa que queria fazer dês de que se formara, mas draco nunca deixara.

Uma ultima vez antes de sair ela olhou para trás, observou a casa vazia e silenciosa. Uma ultima vez se despediu dela. Dessa vez definitivamente.

- adeus Draco.- falou serenamente. Nada mais havia a ser feito alem de ir falar com dumbledore.

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**(Não está faltando alguma coisa?)**_

_**Isn't something...**_

_**(Não está...)**_

oOoOoOoOo

NA: bom, apesar de ser bem triste eu adoro essa song... eu escrevi já faz um bom tempo e acho q é uma das primeiras que eu publiquei... bom, agora que você leu, que tal deixar uma review falando o que achou? Te prometo que nada de ruim vai acontecer com você ou com sua mão... hehe

Agora uma pequena propaganda, se você gosta de viajem no tempo e slash; dá uma olhadinha na minha outra fic, a "Um ano diferente"... acho que você pode gostar... XD por que não tentar né?


End file.
